Currygom's blog
Currygom's blog is the site where Currygom, the author of the webtoon Kubera, posts a variety of information related to the webtoon as well as her other interests. Currygom's blog Desktop view left-column menu Below is an English translation of the left-column menu. The screenshot is from June 16, 2015, and items are subject to change. The category menu is essentially the same on the Naver blog app version. Notes * Currygom occasionally adds later information to a blog post. If it's a short addition, the line(s) will begin with a +'. In the case of longer additions, you will see a '더보기 (more) link towards the bottom. Click on it to expand the post. * More information about Best Challenge can be found here. * Naver's website uses Javascript that restricts hightlighting text (e.g. for copy/paste) and right-clicking. This also prevents Google Translate from translating the pages into other languages. The app version, however, has no copy restrictions. Translated blog posts Kubera Webtoon > Episodes (Afterwords) Most of these have been translated and are included on their relevant Episode articles. All of the Season 2 afterwords have been translated and are on the wiki. Translations for the Season 1 afterwords are in progress. List of non-afterword blog posts on the wiki These blog posts are from the categories Random Chat, Information, and non-Kubera Episodes/Webtoons. Not all of the blog posts in those categories have been translated as of this time. 'Compilations' * Best Challenge, predecessor to the webtoon version of the story (blog posts are at the end of the article) * character popularity polls 'Non-Kubera webtoons' 'Season 1' (incomplete) 'Season 2' (incomplete) Information Random Chat 'Post-Season 2 Hiatus' * Hiatus 2016-2017 'Season 3' Information Random Chat Kubera Settings This is a listing of posts under "settings" and their direct links. It contains the character profiles as well as other story-related information. They are listed here since this section is no longer being updated by Currygom. Currygom wrote most of the blog posts in this section around the same time, initially setting them to "private" and then switching specific posts to "public" when the story reached the relevant point. It is possible that there are additional posts that Currygom never set to public after she decided to no longer update this section due to continual issues with her South Korean fans. Settings (배경 baegyeong) Races (종족 jongjog) Magic (마법 mabeob) Transcendental skills (초월기 chowolgi) Main characters (주연 캐릭터 juyeon kaeligteo) Supporting characters (조연 캐릭터 joyeon kaeligteo) Naver blog app The app allows you to receive a notification on your mobile device whenever Currygom updates her blog. The following instructions are for the iOS version, but the process should be similar on Android devices as well. * In the App Store, search for "Naver blog", and install it for free. * If you do not have a Naver account yet (via other apps such as the FanCafe or the Korean version of Webtoons), it will ask you to sign up. The signup screen in the iOS version is in English. * When you first run the app, sometimes a splash screen will appear advertising something or other. ** 자세히 보기 (jasehi bogi) - Learn more ** 다시 보지 않기 (dasi boji anhgi) - Do not show me again ** 닫기 (dadgi) - Close * The main screen shows a list of recently updated blogs. The green bar at top has a search icon and "MY" in the upper right. Tap the search icon and type "Currygom" in the search bar. Several blog entries will appear. (You may find the first two of interest because they are fan blog posts which contain images from the older Best Challenge version of the webtoon.) Scroll down until you see one that begins with 카레곰의 세계 (Currygom's World) in green, and tap the green link. * You should now be on Currygom's blog. ** Tap the button that says 이웃 (ius - neighborhood) to add her blog to your list of neighborhoods. The text should turn green and a checkmark will appear. ** Tap the icon on the far right with the little bell so that it turns green. Later on, when you run the app again, tap "MY" to take you to your home page. Tap the people icon, which will take you to your list of neighborhoods. Currygom's blog should now be in the list. You could add the blogs of other Korean webtoon artists to your neighborhood list if you like. You could also start your own blog, though unless you can read Korean, it may be tough to navigate the links. Category:Index Category:Currygom's blog Category:Currygom Category:Background information